1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telemarketing complex performance management systems and more particularly to telemarketing complex performance management systems wherein threshold levels are set in order to determine when to reroute traffic so as to balance service levels among automatic call distributors or to implement changes in the staffing force at selected traffic centers where calls are received.
2. Description of Related Art
In a telemarketing complex performance management system (TCPMS), the telemarketing complex is managed by a system that compiles and processes data obtained from customer premises-based information sources as well as public switched telecommunications network-based information sources, such that service levels Can be balanced among telecommunications centers (TCs) in the complex. Typically, the telemarketing complex is comprised of a plurality of automatic call distributors (ACDs) and a plurality of data centers that may be selectively linked to the TCs where the telemarketer receives calls. The system typically includes the following elements: (1) an interface to the network that reports the origin and destination of each of a plurality of calls received by the telemarketer at all locations; (2) an interface to the network that enables the telemarketer to affect changes in call processing logic; and (3) a traffic control center processor (TCCP) that accepts input data from all other elements of the system. The system accumulates data at the TCCP from each ACD and telemarketer database located at a data center (PC), while contemporaneously monitoring both the origins and destinations of the plurality of calls received at each ACD as well as the initiation of changes in call processing logic. The system analyzes the data to generate signals for implementing call routing changes needed to balance service levels among the ACDs or changes in the staffing force levels at selected TCs where calls are received. The process is accomplished in real time and is repeated at a desired frequency.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,983 issued Nov. 17, 1992 to P. B. Brown et al., a telemarketing complex performance management system (TCPMS) is described wherein the telemarketing customer is required to select a performance objective which is desired to be satisfied over a selected service interval. In the Brown et al. system, the performance objective is the average speed of answer (ASA) by the staff at a given ACD which is servicing an operation being performed by the telemarketing complex. A reactive process within the system determines the probability of meeting the performance objective (P.sub.s) at that ACD for each subinterval within a service interval. This probability is then compared in the reactive process to two threshold levels, T.sub.lo and T.sub.hi, both of which are also selected by the telemarketing customer. If the probability, P.sub.s, is less than or equal to T.sub.lo, an alarm condition is generated which suggests shifting calls away from the ACD under consideration in order to increase the probability of meeting the performance objective during the service interval. On the other hand, if the probability, P.sub.s, is greater than or equal to T.sub.hi, an accept condition exists which indicates that the ACD under consideration is lightly loaded and is capable of accepting traffic from other ACDs within the system. Of course, if the probability is between the two threshold levels, no alarm or accept condition is present and the reactive process does not suggest any alteration in the traffic routing patterns.
In the Brown et al. TCPHS system, the telemarketing customer can set a different value for the T.sub.hi and T.sub.lo threshold levels for each of the subintervals within the service interval at the end of which, he would like to achieve the selected value of the performance objective. Through trial and error, the customer can arrive at sets of threshold values that will achieve the desired switching of traffic throughout the many variations that occur in the incoming traffic due to seasonal, daily and monthly changes in the calling customers of the telemarketer.